Portable terminals, such as a mobile phone, provided with multiple displays are commonly known.
One conceivable form of displaying utilizing such multiple displays provided to a portable terminal is the synchronized displaying of items on multiple displays.
As one example of a technology for realizing synchronized displaying of items on multiple displays, the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known.
The display device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 displays a two-dimensional map and a three dimensional map on different ones of multiple touch panels (each including a display). When a user specifies a location on the two-dimensional map displayed on one touch panel, the display device displays, on the other touch panel, a three-dimensional map of the specified location taken from a viewpoint specified by the user.